Unexpected Survivor
by saku642734
Summary: Hermione goes back to retrieve Snape, expecting to find a dead body. But it's never that simple. (Written for round 10 of the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: this is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6**

 **Round 10- Soapies**

 **Beater 1-** **Write about a character thought to be** **'dead' coming back to life.**

 **Prompts-** **2\. (object) potion vial**

 **3\. (object) blanket**

 **6\. (word) poisonous**

* * *

The Great Hall was in a muted kind of chaos right after the end of the battle. Medi-Wizards and Witches moving from patient to patient with the help of a few volunteers.

I sat in a far corner along with Ron, Harry, and the members of the Weasley family not volunteering. I spent a few minutes scanning the room, and took a mental tally of people helping, the injured and the deceased. A moment later I realized one body was conspicuously missing.

I tapped Harry, getting his attention. "Snape hasn't been retrieved yet." I continued looking around to see if anyone was able to help, but everyone was occupied. "I don't think anyone will have enough time to get him for a while."

Harry nodded and stood up. "lets go get him, it's the least I can do."

I grabbed ahold of him before he could run off. "No you might be needed here and only one of us needs to go." I glanced over at Ron sitting next to me, staring off into space, unresponsive. "Stay here and keep Ron company."

Harry looked like he was ready to refuse, but one look at Ron made him agree. "Alright, come back as fast as you can. Be careful Hermione" He sat back down and decided not to point out that I could just as easily stay with Ron while he took care of it.

I nodded and stood, making sure to grab my beaded bag before exiting the Hall quietly. I prayed that nothing happened to Professor Snape's body. We might not have always seen eye to eye, but nobody deserves to be disrespected in such a way. Besides, I've seen him as my Professor far longer than as a Death Eater.

* * *

The first thing I noticed stepping inside was that there was only a blood stain where the body should have been.

It took me longer than it should have to notice a person taking gasping breaths, leaning up against the opposite wall. I stared dumbly at the blood only to look up and see that Professor Snape was, in fact, not a corpse.

I hurried over to his side and kneeled down, that was as far as I got before I became a nervous wreck. I did not expect this, I was not ready for this. As morbid as it sounds, a body is less complicated to take care of.

In my panic I was unable to speak clearly. The best I could do was wave my hands in front of me while making a strangled noise.

Even in his condition he was aware enough and had enough energy to point at an empty vial on the floor. After giving me a disgusted glare for my behaviour of course.

His familiar scowl was enough to snap me out of it enough to think.

The empty vial meant he had taken a potion he had with him somewhere in his robes.

I asked him the only questions I could think of, "What potion did you take? Was it an antidote?"

His response was the slightest twitch of his head that looked like a nod. I figured that was the best i could hope for due to his wound.

At that thought I looked at his throat to see that he was able to messily apply some bandages. It wasn't quite enough to stop the bleeding, but it was better than nothing.

The amount of potions in my bag were very limited, and I didn't think there would be enough time to get him back to the castle without treatment first.

I practically slapped myself in the forehead when I realized that if he had an antidote on him he probably had other potions too.

After fishing the small amount of Essence of Dittany I knew I had out of my bag, I started searching his robes as gently as I could. In a few discrete pockets there were, in fact, a few potions. One of them happened to be an energy booster while the rest were Blood Replenishing potions.

I decided to stop the bleeding before doing anything else, seeing as he already got rid of the poison. Getting the Dittany ready, I banished the bandages from the wound. I was barely able to get out an "This is going to sting" before the Dittany dripped onto the wound.

Professor Snape hissed slightly and clenched his jaw as the wound sizzled closed. I conjured some freshed bandages to cover the fresh skin and turned my attention to the potions.

Looking at him I asked, "Can you swallow?" which was a fair question considering.

He nodded with another jerk of his head and I helped him sit up a little bit more.

I helped him swallow the Blood Replenishing potions first. Even though more than one isn't recommended, I figured he needed it.

After he took a moment to collect himself, I helped him swallow the energy booster.

Deciding that there was nothing else I could do, I conjured an excessively fluffy blanket and draped it over him.

Levitating him out of there, I started running for the castle while he floated at my side.

Bursting into the Great Hall was something I later thought of as overly dramatic, but at the time I didn't really care.

Skidding to a halt inside with Professor Snape, I screamed, "Madame Pomfrey! Professor Snape is alive!"

The Hall was dead silent in an instant before exploding into motion. Pomfrey ran the fastest I had ever seen her, motioning for me to set him down.

See kneeled next to him as soon as I did. "Explain!" Was all she was able to yell at me, and it was all I needed to hear.

In a rush, I tried to explain, "He was bitten by Nagini, I think he took some sort of anti-venom, the wound is on his neck, I used Dittany on it, gave him two Blood Replenishing potions and an energy booster before taking him here."

She nodded and quickly started working. "I'll take it from here, go sit down."

Drained, I started walking towards Harry and Ron who had been on their feet since I bursted in. Harry was already cry and Ron looked about ready to start. Even though Snape wasn't his favorite person, to say the least. This meant that we were able to save just one more person.

By the time I reached them we were all an absolute mess. I grabbed ahold of them and it turned into a crying huddle of sorts, with some more people joining us.

We basked in each others presence and let it all spill out, because even though we lost some loved ones, we still have others.

And Professor Snape helped us realize that in his own, roundabout way.


End file.
